Seven Layers
by beyondmythoughts
Summary: Rick felt his heart fill with joy. Maybe their love was filled with more than seven moments, but he held close the knowledge of the layers of their intimacy. He counted himself lucky to even be a witness to such events.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or any of its characters used in this story_

"_It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy;—it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others."- Jane Austen_

Beth and Daryl's confession had rocked the group to their core. Everyone seemed shocked, not appalled, but more of being caught off guard. No one had suspected anything, no one except Rick that is. Rick wasn't sure if it was leftover from being a cop, but he felt hyper aware of every action among their little group. Rick could recount seven moments that had him convinced something greater was going on than those two had let on.

_7_

The first moment Rick recalled with the most fondness was the _great reunion_. Now, the rest of the group had been together for at least a month. They had escaped together from Terminus. Everyone was just elated to have survived that nightmare. A few days out from Terminus the group had discovered what looked to be an abandoned plantation home. The plantation looked as if had seen better days, but it was shelter and that was something the group felt they couldn't pass up.

Eugene had bounded up the stairs to claim a room after the house had been secured by Abraham and Daryl. Eugene had a found a room that had the staircase leading to the attic. Wanting to feel a little more useful than the guy who knew where the outbreak began, he decided to climb the stairs to see if anything useful would be up there. Eugene had recalled many southern plantation owners hid their most valuable possessions in their attics during the Civil War. Eugene's thoughts about the attic were cut short when something lunged at him. He let out a shriek and that is when metaphorical hell broke loose. Crouched to the side of him was this stunning blonde. Originally he would have called her frail, but her right hook held some power more than he would have given her credit for. Abraham was in front of him within minutes threatening the poor girl. Instead of cowering she crouched defensively and grabbed what looked like a homemade bow.

"Don't matter if you shoot me, he'll be dead once I let this arrow fly" her southern drawl had effectively scared Eugene. Never had he imagined such a lethal statement coming from the slip of a girl in front of him. Abraham also seemed to be weighing his options. But as fate would have it, Maggie and her friends were the next bounding up the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Abraham didn't have to weigh his options much more because seeing Maggie was enough for that little girl to drop her weapon. Maggie's hoarse cry of Beth had everyone riveted. Abraham and his group were familiar with the story of Beth and how she was kidnapped. No one had imagined she would have survived.

Maggie lunged forward and pulled the girl into what could arguably be the tightest hug. Beth's arms remained by her sides as she began to look at the entire group. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something and once they landed on Daryl they brightened immensely. Immediately she shoved Maggie aside and threw herself onto Daryl. Rick held his breath, ever since rejoining the group Daryl had been harsh and short with everyone. Taking in Beth's appearance Rick could tell the girl had been traumatized and she didn't need the gruff hunter rejecting her on top of whatever she experienced from captivity. Rick braced himself any moment Daryl was going to reject the poor girl, except Daryl shocked everyone. Daryl had returned to embrace and it seemed like the stress that had him acting out melted away with the contact. Rick being the closest to the pair was the only one that got to hear their exchange. Of Beth whispering almost reverently that she remembered what he taught her, that she used to knowledge and it was what saved her. Daryl had grabbed the crude bow and arrows she had made and told her he was proud of her.

The blatant disregard for everyone else in the room should've tipped Rick off something more was occurring between the two, but he just chalked it up to relief of finding each other again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_6_

The next moment Rick recalled with startling clarity that he realized something was up between the hunter and the group's song bird came early one morning. They were travelling north to help Abraham deliver Eugene and hopefully cure this disease. Or at least figure a way to slow it down, give humans a fighting chance in this war. The group had just woken up to realize two of its members missing. It wasn't a shock to anyone that Daryl was missing. He had a tendency to wake before everyone in search of game that could be served for their meals that day. Maggie was ready to throw quite the hissy fit once she realized the other missing person had been Beth. Beth had been withdrawn for the few weeks since joining the group. After a particularly nasty argument where Beth accused Maggie of not even caring if she had been dead, because she had seen the signs for Glenn and not her, that Beth had spoken even less to the group.

Most hadn't wanted to get involved in the fight and that meant avoiding the two sisters. Daryl seemed to be the only person sticking by Beth. The rest weren't sure how to deal with that emotional outburst. They remembered the sweet girl who would have never raised her voice or would have even made such harsh accusations.

Rick had made the decision that he would track Daryl and then maybe together they could track Beth. It was best for the group to remain at the camp that way any potential leads weren't compromised. Rick had then set out following Daryl's tracks. By no means was he an expert tracker, but he knew enough to follow their resident hunter's footprints. About two miles out is when he caught sight of _them_. Rick wasn't even sure why the group hadn't considered that Beth would have left with Daryl. It made sense since she stuck so closely by his side. While Rick felt momentary relief that Beth hadn't run off, that relief was replaced with confusion. Daryl's crossbow was in Beth's hands as they came upon a small rabbit and then the next instant an arrow flew directly into the rabbit. Beth spun fast and gave Daryl one of the most radiant smiles, Rick had to admit that sight of Beth smiling was one missed around the camp. Even the hunter's mouth seemed to quirk up at the smile he was graced with.

Rick knew thought he knew almost everything to know about the people within his camp. One of the facts he was certain was Daryl let no one touch his crossbow. He had been asked before to train people with it and he kicked up the biggest fuss. He had no desire to teach anyone and had no desire to share his bow. It had to be significant that he was simply sharing it with Beth. Before either of them could be alerted to his presence Rick doubled back. He had a feeling if they had been caught whatever progress they had made would disappear. No, Rick decided he would keep this moment to himself.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_5_

The trip to D.C. took several weeks, and while this fifth moment had happened several times Rick felt the need to lump all of the moments together. Predictably, there were always two people on guard duty. The only two people not allowed to do guard duty together had been Glenn and Maggie. Not because they weren't capable, but that they seemed to be more caught up in each other than being vigilant on watch. Most were shocked when Daryl and Beth volunteered to take watch shifts together, but after seeing them hunting Rick knew more was occurring between the two of them.

Rick had noted they almost had these silent conversations when working together. Little was ever said between the two of them, but one look was enough communication. It made them one of the more efficient duos in the camp. Which is why no one bothered complaining when they volunteered to take watch together. But watch wasn't the only thing that had changed as the group traveled. Each time they made camp Rick noted that Beth's sleeping bag ended up an inch or so closer to Daryl's sleeping bag. No one made any comments, so Rick wasn't sure if his imagination was overreacting. He was vindicated a little later when Michonne had mentioned the sleeping bag situation in passing during their guard duty.

While simply moving their sleeping bags closer together wasn't anything ground breaking or monumental Rick knew for a fact it had a lot to do with this close bond they had formed. While the rest of the group largely ignored it, Rick took note of how Daryl allowed Beth into his personal space without the usual hassle anyone else would have faced. To Rick, these small moments added to something much larger happening.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_4_

Rick had known the conversation could only go south once Maggie started pressuring Beth to talk about what happened when she was in captivity. She hadn't told anyone what had happened, but she seemed to be recovering just fine. Earlier that night she had even graced the group with a song while they ate dinner. To Rick that was enough, he figured once Beth was ready she would open up and tell everyone. Her sister had another idea and barreled ahead with her interrogation. Everyone could see the panic in Beth's face, but Maggie wouldn't have any of it.

Rick had waited for the explosion from Beth's end, but she simply sighed and began her story. Rick had to strain to listen to most of the story because he sat directly across from Beth and she practically whispered the story. She talked about how the mortician had taken her because she resembled his daughter that he lost when the plague hit. He had only wanted Beth to replace his daughter. When the man had moments of clarity he would hit Beth for not being his daughter. Rick had stopped listening at this point because his eyes had caught something more profound than anything.

Everyone was engrossed in Beth's tale that they missed Daryl's hand on her knee. It was the most innocent of touches, but when it seemed like Beth came to a point in her story where she didn't want to move forward Daryl would squeeze her knee. That little gesture seemed enough to help Beth push forward in her tale. Rick noted that whatever was growing between the two had allowed this physical manifestation. Rick could only smile internally. Two of the best people he knew were on the path of falling in love, he was positive of it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_3_

If Rick had to choose a moment that was his favorite between the two, it would have to be this one. The other girls of the camp had travelled to a river that Beth discovered earlier that day to bathe. Beth had already washed her hair and hadn't felt inclined to join the group. Earlier the previous day Beth had cut her hand while she was making arrows. The same cut was no making it difficult for Beth to put her hair in that signature braid. Rick had felt bad as he watched the poor girl struggle, but hair wasn't his expertise and he wasn't sure he would be any help.

Rick had to bite the inside of his cheek when he realized Beth had dropped the brush into Daryl's hands. He couldn't hear their exchange but from the look on Daryl's face he wasn't thrilled was the newest chore he had been given. Instead of walking away or throwing the brush right back into Beth's face Daryl began to untangle the knots from her wet hair. Without much complaint he made one long braid and tied the hair at the bottom. The whole situation made him seem like an expert at hair.

Without missing a moment to harass the hunter Glenn and Eugene began teasing him relentlessly. Their teasing was cut short by Beth's glare. Not that is was intimidating, but they also knew she had a lot of sway with the ladies. All it would take is one conversation and all of the women in the camp would be mad at them. Even if their teasing came from a harmless place.

Daryl seemed relieved once their teasing had stopped and he returned to whatever quiet conversation Beth and he were having before. Rick could only shake his head. Almost everyone now suspected something else was going on between the two but chose not comment. Rick could tell Daryl wasn't the only protective one in the relationship. It was just too much that little ole Beth Greene was the one defending Daryl's dignity and protecting him in her own unique way. Rick honestly couldn't wait until the day those two to actually claim each other in front on the entire group.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_2_

They had arrived to the safe zone within D.C. It resembled a small city instead of a place of refuge during the zombie apocalypse. Since the group had delivered Eugene, they were hailed as heroes and given a section of high end apartments for their group to live in. The building they were given only had four floors, but each floor had three bedrooms, a beautiful kitchen, and living room. Plenty of space for people used to camping outdoors and roughing it. Tara had moved in with Abraham and Rosita and they took the ground floor. Those three had become exceptionally close. The next floor was taken by Maggie and Glenn. Glenn hadn't wanted to be up much higher now that Maggie was pregnant. While it was still in the very early stages, it never hurt to be overly cautious. The next floor had Rick, Michonne, and Carl. That left the final floor which had rooftop access. Beth had begged and pleaded for Maggie to understand that she didn't want to live with her and her husband. Maggie had reluctantly let her live upstairs.

Rick had grinned, the only reason Maggie agreed was because she assumed that Beth would be sleeping in one of the extra rooms. Rick wasn't sure if he was the only person to have caught them trying to exit the room and pretend they hadn't been sharing a bed moments previous. Once they realized who had caught them they started laughing. Not even apologetic about the situation. Rick felt comforted by the fact the two had trusted him with the knowledge of their relationship. Though, with how those two had been acting it was only time before someone else caught them. Then their secret would be out in the open. Truthfully, the only reason Rick had the privilege of knowing about their relationship was because days before D.C. he confronted both of them.

Rick hadn't wanted a fight, just knowledge that they knew relationships were dangerous and that they knew what they were getting into. Both of them had seemed bashful, but they were honest with him. With that, Rick told them they had his blessing whether they wanted it or not.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_1_

Okay, truthfully this moment might've been what kept Rick from being shocked at Beth and Daryl's news. Rick recalled being woken up early by a light knock on his door. Beth had dragged him out of the building that morning for something she deemed an emergency. Rick could do little to argue with the determined girl. She had dragged him to the courthouse that was in the center of the refugee camp. While most laws no longer applied, this place still tried to maintain some of the previous laws. Rick had been confused once he was pushed into the building and pulled into a room on the left.

Once he saw the judge and Daryl waiting all of it clicked together. The judge had smiled and told them he was glad they could find their witness. The ceremony was short, but it was one of the most beautiful things Rick had the opportunity to see. The room was filled with a quiet but passionate love. Rick knew these two wouldn't be flaunting their love like Maggie and Glenn. They were all the quiet looks, passing touches, and moving sleeping bags closer.

Rick felt his heart fill with joy. Maybe their love was filled with more than seven moments, but he held close the knowledge of the layers of their intimacy. He counted himself lucky to even be a witness to such events.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That's why when a few months later Beth and Daryl announced they were expecting their first child, Rick hadn't been shocked. Even though the dead had risen, this little world they had created was as close to paradise as they were going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or any of its characters used in this story _

Beth had been waiting for this moment for the past week and a half. Ten days since she had been stolen away off the side of the road. Her captor had mistaken her quiet disposition and believed she was too frightened to attempt any escape. Granted her body was littered with bruises, but Beth knew that this was her one opportunity to escape.

For the first time her captor left her unshackled while he passed out in a drunken haze. Beth had gathered enough items to help survive a few days. Beth crept into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. From the bedroom to the front of the tiny home they were staying in, Beth poured out the contents of the bottle. Beth lit one of the matches and dropped it onto the alcohol before taking off in a full sprint towards the woods.

Beth hadn't been sure about how long she had been running or if she even killed her captor. The only thing she knew was that she needed as much distance between the home and her before she could calm down. Beth knew she must have been running for quite some time because the sun was beginning to rise and she had left in the middle of the night. Beth came to what appeared to be railroad tracks. She looked to the side and saw a huge sign and fought the urge to cry. The sign was for Glenn, but it had clearly been written by Maggie. It had to be recent too because while the blood was mostly dry it hadn't lost that horrible walker smell.

Beth could see a home off to the side further down the road. She carefully weighed her options before deciding to head to the house. She would make a bow the way Daryl had taught her while she rested up. After she had an actual weapon, outside of the dull kitchen knife she stole, she would head towards Terminus. It wouldn't hurt to be a few days behind Maggie, plus it wasn't like the signs were made for her benefit. Beth had to shake that thought away before she became bitter. She should just be thankful that she had a sign that her sister had survived. Her sister was alive and that is what should matter.

Beth had made her way to the old plantation home. She had to fight the urge to set a noise trap. She didn't want to risk the mortician seeing the cans and making the connection to the home she had chosen to hide out in. While the chance he was following was unlikely, she had also learned to not take chances after the governor. The house was dusty, but decently stocked for a home that seemed abandoned years before the apocalypse.

Beth knew older plantation homes had attics and figured that would be the best place to hide and rest up. If another group chose to hideout in the home it would be unlikely for them to check the attic. Walkers typically weren't found in attics nor useful items found when scavenging a home. No, Beth settled the attic would be the safest place for her to rest without stressing too much. She had several cans of peaches and old refried beans to get her through a few days.

The attic wasn't such a bad place to rest Beth figured. It had enough crates to hide her tiny body and she had managed to finish making the bow after two days. It wasn't nearly as nice as the bow Daryl had made when he showed her how to make them, but it would suffice if she were to run into walkers. The attic's greatest treasure had been a jar full of arrowheads that were still sharp and usable. The arrowheads saved an immense amount of time creating the bow.

On the fourth day, Beth had begun to gather her things into a backpack and was ready to head out when she heard voices downstairs. She immediately crouched behind the crate angled across from the only entrance into the attic. If she was lucky, they wouldn't come into the attic and she could attempt to crawl out the tiny window and scale the house once they were asleep. For several tense minutes, Beth listened as doors downstairs were slammed open as she assumed the people were checking for walkers. Just as Beth let herself relax and formulate a plan on how to escape the attic, the door swung open. Before Beth had even registered what she was doing, she had thrown a punch in the man's face. The punch had been all instinct. She knew she didn't want to be taken again and she would be damned if she didn't put up a fight against these people.

The man with a mullet had let out a girlish shriek that must have alerted one of the others in the group. A much taller and intimidating man had bounded up the stairs to protect the dude she had punched. Beth knew this situation wasn't going well in her favor at all when the tall red head had a gun trained on her. Her only option was to threaten that guy she punched, whether she could follow through with the threat was another story. She aimed her bow and tried to make sure she looked like she was going to follow through with the threat. It wouldn't matter if she could or could not let the arrow fly if the two men chose not to believe her.

In the next moment time seemed to still for Beth as she heard her name being called out. She dropped to her side and in the next moment she was caught up in her sister's arms in a bear hug. The tight hug was impossible to reciprocate, and a small part of Beth's brain kept reminding her of the bitterness she felt at the Terminus sign for Glenn. The bitterness held Beth's arms firmly to her sides as her sister continued the hug. Beth then began to look at the entire group that had moved into the small attic space. She had noted all of their faces and was happy to see so many survivors from the prison. Her elation hit the roof when she saw Daryl. Beth couldn't explain what she was feeling or why she was suddenly so happy to see him. But before Beth could fully comprehend her own actions, she shoved her sister off of her body and was across the room in a moment.

Beth couldn't even tell you how she left Maggie's impossible bear hug and had ended up throwing herself onto Daryl, but she could tell you that she preferred Daryl. Beth chose not to examine too closely why she felt that way. All she knew was she was rambling about all the thing Daryl taught her and how she remembered it all. It didn't matter she was still covered in bruises and her hands were cut up from making the bow, all the pain seemed to evaporate when Daryl told her he was proud of her. Nothing could quite compare to that feeling. Beth knew in that exact moment she was finally safe and surrounded with people she loved and that was all that mattered to her.

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got so many requests that I decided to continue, but in Daryl and Beth's POV and I'll try and switch off. I'm currently looking for a BETA and would love if any of you would like to take that role. Also, I'm going to start taking prompts off Tumblr so hit me up there!


	3. Chapter 3

_ Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or any of its characters I've portrayed._

* * *

It had been a few days since discovering the plantation home that Beth had been hiding out in. Daryl hadn't really let the girl out of his sight since reuniting. He struggled between the relief at having her back and the guilt that weighed his conscience down when he looked at her. It was obvious she was traumatized from being held captive, but she refused to discuss captivity. He had brought up the question in regards to all of her bruises one night while everyone was sleeping and she shrugged the question off.

Daryl wasn't quite satisfied with the fact she shrugged him off, but whenever she was ready to talk he would be there. He owed that much and he would spend the rest of his days helping her like she helped him at the moonshine shack. He used to be scared by how his thoughts would link forever with Beth, but now he just accepted it.

* * *

The day had come and the group had finally decided to move out and begin their trek towards Washington D.C. Daryl could've told anyone the blow up between the Greene sisters was bound to happen. Beth had been quieter upon reuniting with everyone. At first it confused him why Beth wasn't thrilled to see her sister the one she desperately argued with him was still alive. Then as they were heading out he noticed the Terminus sign that Maggie had made for Glenn and everything clicked into place. That evening they settled nicely into the camp.

Daryl knew the blow up was coming from the tension running between the sisters, he just never expected that dude with the mullet to instigate the whole mess. Eugene shouldn't have ever asked how many people Beth had killed. It figures it would be something that he asked since he had asked a similar question when the group was trapped in that train car. Eugene's question had caught Beth off guard and she shrugged her shoulders. Daryl could only watch hopelessly when Maggie launched her verbal assault of Beth.

"How do you not know, you either killed someone or you didn't there isn't an in-between Beth" Maggie had bitten out. Daryl could tell the tension was finally getting to Maggie and she was snapping because of it. Daryl could feel anger swell in his chest at the tears glistening in Beth's eyes. She was just starting to open up and get comfortable with the group and he'd be damned if she went back to the girl that spoke maybe a handful of sentences to the entire group. But before Daryl could even begin to form a coherent sentence to interject on Beth's behalf, she had spoken up for herself.

"I don't see how it matters, I did what I had to do to survive. You don't have to act so concerned for me when you didn't even care I was gone." The second half of Beth's statement was filled with bitterness and resentment. Maggie's face flushed red and she started out with all these reasons that she cared about Beth.

"Don't bother Maggie, I saw the signs for Glenn. I'm glad you found someone you love, but you've always put yourself first," Beth paused as she wiped a stray tear off her face, "It just sucks how much I invested searching for you, to only find out that you could care less about my whereabouts."

Beth's little response had only earned a slap to the face from Maggie who was shaking. Daryl was pissed that for once Beth was opening up and she had been hit. He knew whoever had taken her must of hit her in a similar fashion because of the quick recoil Beth had. Daryl could feel his anger raising, as the group seemed to be watching as the two sisters separate and watching then as they try to calm Maggie down. He couldn't even understand why no one would even try to talk to Beth. She wasn't some wild animal attacking people with her words.

Daryl had made up his mind when they were reunited in that plantation home that he would be there for Beth through her entire healing process because it was his fault she had been taken. With that thought in mind he trudged over to where Beth was sitting on the edge of camp. He nudged her shoulder with his as he sat down to let her know he was there for her.

That was probably the most beautiful thing with Beth. He didn't need words to communicate with her. He wasn't great with words and they often came off awkward or stilted when it came to anything emotional. She accepted his small gestures and looks and understood what he was trying to convey. Daryl smirked; it was what had made them such a good team. This silent communication had them working in perfect sync with each other.

* * *

Daryl frowned when he woke up and couldn't locate Beth immediately. The past two weeks had been hard for the girl. Pretty much everyone ignored her now, afraid that she would have a similar emotional outburst. Daryl could feel himself scoffing inwardly at that thought. He was so pissed and because of that he was spending less time hunting. He woke early and rushed back because he didn't want Beth to face the group by herself. Daryl scanned the group once more and finally caught sight of Beth who was standing near the path he usually used to go hunting.

Beth raised the crossbow and gave a small smile, "I figured maybe we could continue our lessons."

As nonchalant as that sentence came, Daryl could tell Beth was nervous of being rejected. He was nodding in her direction before he really thought it through. This was a better solution than his previous rushed hunts. Daryl knew Beth had caught on and figured out a solution.

There wasn't much of a lesson that Daryl was teaching since Beth seemed to retain all of the knowledge he had previously given her. He was proud of her and her tracking ability. They had been gone awhile, but they couldn't be farther than a few miles from their camp. It was around that time Beth had caught sight of a rabbit. She lifted the crossbow and let a bolt fly. When it connected Beth had spun around and gave Daryl one of the brightest smiles. Daryl couldn't help the quirk of his lips. Beth's smile was infectious and incredibly empowering. Daryl knew she didn't smile like that much anymore and he felt honor swell in his chest that she trusted him enough to help create these small moments of happiness.

* * *

Daryl had only let Beth hunt for one more hour where they found two more rabbits and three squirrels. The hunt had been a huge success especially with winter months approaching. It was easy for Daryl to make the decision that Beth would accompany him on his hunts from now on. Daryl hadn't really expected much of a reaction when they returned to camp. He had figured that it had been obvious that Beth had left with him, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Daryl watched as Maggie whisked Beth to the other side of camp; who had wanted a private conversation with the girl. Daryl had felt hesitant to even let her be near Maggie because he didn't want whatever was to be said ruin the progress they made that day,".. He edged closer as he began skinning their catches from earlier. Trying to mask his hovering by looking around the camp, he caught sight of Rick eyeing him strangely. The way Rick looked between Beth and him it looked like he had been included in some sort of secret. What that secret was, Daryl didn't really know nor did he care. Before he could over analyze the look Rick had been giving them, Beth sat down and began assisting him with skinning the animals.

* * *

A/N: A huge thank you to jazznsmoke for stepping up and being my beta! She's an absolute peach and so encouraging Also, hit me up on tumblr at beyondmythought-s .We can gush about Bethyl all day long! Let me know what you think about this chapter or things you want to see in the upcoming chapters! I'm always open to suggestions


	4. Chapter 4

Beth had felt herself begin pacing towards the edge of camp. It was one of the first times she had been separated from Daryl since she was abducted. He had gone on a quick run with Abraham and Glenn to grab extra supplies to help them continue this trek to DC. Beth could feel the rest of the group's eyes periodically checking on her. She had to give it to them most of them were trying to be discreet. All except her sister.

Maggie and her had talked things over a little over a week ago, but were still in the process of patching things up. Beth acknowledged that the healing process was taking longer because of her. Maggie wanted to help, but she couldn't help when Beth refused to discuss what happened. While initially Maggie was pissed, she was beginning to understand.

Beth had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at the memory of when they were pairing for night watch partners. Maggie had kicked up a fuss that Beth wasn't her partner, wanting to have time to privately talk to her sister, but the rest of the camp was resolute that Beth be paired with Daryl. In the famous words of Carl, "You two have this creepy psychic connection, you talk without words which is super weird but useful."

After Carl's little exclamation Beth tried to avoid the camp to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't necessarily ashamed of being so close to Daryl, but that she was obvious in it. It worried her that maybe she was an annoyance, that he put up with her due to guilt. But when she brought that exact sentiment up before he left on this run Daryl seemed pissed at her idea. She knew it was bad timing, but she wanted him to know that if she was annoying him he could tell her off.

Beth didn't need to worry too much longer as the trio stumbled into the clearing with bags over their shoulders. They all seemed relatively unharmed and pleased with whatever they found on their haul. Beth let that knowledge sink in as the group gathered around the small fire for dinner. As much as Beth wanted to confront Daryl immediately she also didn't want the camp listening in. Maggie and surprisingly Rick already gave them these weird stares. She didn't want to encourage whatever they were thinking. She would bring it up during their watch, which would be the third shift that evening.

Dinner was a lively affair as Abraham and Glenn regaled the group with stories from their run. Dinner didn't take long as everyone wanted to be as rested as possible for the traveling they planned to do in the morning. Beth began setting out her sleeping bag and like all those evenings before it was near Daryl's sleeping bag. She knew he wasn't a huge fan of people being in his personal space, but it made sense to sleep closer to him when they took watch together. Beth didn't want to acknowledge that the sense of safety she felt in his presence outweighed the practicality of sleeping near each other because of watch. No, Beth didn't want to acknowledge those thoughts or even the feelings fueling the thoughts.

Third watch came sooner than Beth would have liked. She rose from her sleeping bag and headed towards the stump that had been designated as the watch seat. She glanced over and saw Daryl put something behind him quickly and then resume cleaning his cross bow. Daryl looked up and nodded at her.

While most people would've assumed that meant he was still mad Beth knew better. She knew that if he had truly been mad at her, he would have completely and utterly ignored her. His lack of anger at her earlier accusation made Beth feel like her stomach had been filled with lead. She knew the guilt was reasonable as Daryl never did anything he didn't want to do. It was silly even for her to accuse him of that.

An apology spilled from her lips before she could collect her thoughts. It came out stilted and mumbled, but Daryl shrugged and gave her a small smirk. Beth took that as a good sign and sat down beside him and nudged him with her shoulder. This might have been Beth's favorite part about Daryl. He didn't drag things out with words and he never forced her to talk when she didn't want to. It was such a refreshing change.

Beth had felt herself begin to hum a song she had been practicing for the school talent show before walkers decided to take over.

Keep us safe until the night

We know them all, I know it all  
Stay put and play along  
'Cause I'm looking for my friend  
Now I got you, got you

Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight

Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight

I dry my eye, dry my eye  
Falling deeper by the hour

Dry my eye, dry my eye, dry my eye  
Don't let me fall deeper now  
Dry my eye

Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight  
Don't you let me go, let me go tonight

Beth had felt her throat close when she had realized she had stopped humming the song. She had promised herself she wouldn't sing. Not after that last time. She had felt even more mortified as she started crying. She had felt Daryl stiffen when she used the back of her hand to wipe the trail of tears. She was stronger than this and she wasn't going to give a dead man the satisfaction of her breaking down.

For several minutes both of them sat in silence which wasn't unusual, but Beth was confused. She could feel the curiosity that Daryl had about why she was upset. Why hadn't he questioned her like the others had? It didn't make sense.

"Are you gonna ask me why I cried?" Beth cringed at the question. She didn't want to explain what happened. She wasn't sure she trusted her words enough anyways. It was moments like this she missed her journal. It'd be much easier to express herself with writing. Her thoughts about the lost journal were stopped when Daryl finally responded to her question.

"Do you want to talk about why you cried?" He asked gruffly and Beth shook her head no in response. "Then no, I'm not gonna ask. We can talk whenever you're ready." His statement was resolute and sure.

Before Beth could even think to thank Daryl for letting her come to terms with everything he shoved something in her lap. It was a small green leather book. Beth realized then he got her a new journal on the run to replace the one she lost.

"I only wrote on the first page, saw this quote at the school we were at that you'd like. Write in that until you're ready to talk," Daryl then resumed cleaning his cross bow while ignoring Beth's questioning gaze.

Beth would have to wait until morning before she could even read what Daryl had written. But she knew that the journal was important and couldn't be more thankful. They finished their watch in relative silence.

Beth knew it was silly, but she woke up before anyone else in the camp except for Michonne and Carl who were on watch together. She pulled the journal out and smiled.

On the very first page in almost illegible handwriting:

"Be soft. Do not let the world make you hard. Do not let pain make you hate. Do not let the bitterness steal your sweetness. Take pride that even though the rest of the world may disagree, you still believe it to be a beautiful place."

And in almost smaller writing below it read

I was wrong, good people do survive and you're proof of that.

Beth felt her eyes water, but she knew it was happy tears. It was stupid to feel this giddy about a quote and old journal, but she hadn't felt this kind of happiness in a while. This book was going to be her first step in healing.

* * *

Authors Note: I don't own TWD or any of its characters used within this story. Unfortunately, I don't own the song or the quote used in this story as well. The song belongs to Lykke Li and the quote belongs to Iain Thomas. Also. a huge thank you to my beta jazznsmoke. She's incredible and I'm super lucky to have her! Leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! You guys are incredible. Also, huge shout out to jazznsmoke for being an incredible BETA and listening to me muddle my way through this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or any of it's characters nor do I own Drops of Jupiter by Train

* * *

Daryl would occasionally glance over Beth during the few days after he gave her the journal. Daryl hadn't realized how much she would cherish that little book. He felt a sense of pride and accomplishment whenever he would look over and see her scribbling whatever she was thinking into that journal. Eugene had originally tried to convince her that it'd be more beneficial if she handed over the journal so he could write down his hypothesis. His attempt to gain the journal was surprisingly stopped by Rick. Rick had promised Eugene next time they happened upon writing material he was more than welcome to it.

Daryl knew he had to stop his scowling at the scientist. It was difficult for him to do so. The book had made such an improvement in Beth's disposition with the rest of group, how dare he try and take that. Daryl also didn't want to admit it, but it felt damn good when she would randomly give him these blinding smiles behind the book. His ego swelled knowing that he helped bring that happiness and light back into her eyes.

Daryl should have realized something had shifted between the two of them the moment their watch began. For all the radiant smiles he had received for the past few days, Beth was full of nervous energy. She kept fiddling with the journal on her lap and biting her lip in deep concentration. Daryl wanted more than anything to ask her what was on her mind, but he stopped himself. If Beth wanted to talk about it she would bring it up. His thought process was interrupted when Beth thrust the journal into his lap.

"I think maybe this might explain things better than I can," Beth trailed off nervously. She had dog-eared several pages that she had wanted him to read. Before even opening the book, he looked over and made sure it was what she wanted before reading next to their small fire. With her nod of approval he flipped to the first section she had folded over.

Sometimes, I don't want to talk about what happened because than I know it was real. Which is stupid, because what happened was real. When I first arrived I was put into a room with another little girl. She couldn't have been older than six and was petrified. I probably could have escaped that night, but I didn't want to leave her. She had told me her name was Lucy and that she was scared. I tried to figure out a way that I could get us both out of there. Most of the time the mortician left us in this basement type room. Lucy cried a ton and I tried singing to console her. One of the times I was singing Lucy to sleep the mortician came in. He was livid. I guess the song I was singing triggered some sort of memory for him. Before I could stop him he leaned over and slit Lucy's throat. He told me to continue the song unless I wanted to die as well. I finished the song and he gave me the knife while training a gun on me. I had to make sure she didn't turn. Singing was one of my greatest comforts and one of the last I had in this world and he took that from me. I don't think I'll ever be able to sing again without seeing that dying girls face.

Daryl could feel his anger rising as he finished the first section she wanted him to read. Rage at the mortician and more importantly rage at himself. Daryl tried to keep the anger off his face. He didn't want Beth to think he was mad at her because of that little girl's death. It wasn't her fault. He continued to the next section, not sure if he wanted to read anymore, but desperate to get the full picture of what happened to Beth.

The mortician, he never told me his name, would call me Rebecca. I think that was his daughter's name. Other than when he killed that little girl he mostly left me stuck to this bed. When he brought meals and I refused to play along to his fantasy that I was his daughter he'd hit me. I eventually caught on to play along and it made things easier. He didn't punch me or yank my hair anymore once I pretended to be Rebecca. He'd get drunk and pass out before he could get mad about me not being his daughter. Finally one day, he decided he could trust me. He unlocked my little chain and allowed me to roam the entire home. I stockpiled as much food and stashed an old kitchen knife for when I left. I was going to find my family no matter what. Originally, I was going to just sneak out. I don't know what came over me when I saw him passed out. I just knew if I left I wouldn't be his last victim. I saw little Lucy's face and I couldn't handle it. I back tracked to the kitchen and grabbed the alcohol. I burned that house just like I burned that little shack. Except, it didn't give me the same relief from my emotions. I killed a person in cold blood and sometimes I don't know if I can forgive myself. I'm learning to forgive myself though, and I think that might be what is most important. I just need to remind myself one bad decision can't erase all of the good inside a person.

Daryl was still pissed at the mortician and if Beth hadn't put an end to him he would personally track him and kill him. He handed the journal back to Beth. He had read enough to know the entire situation of her captivity. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to read anymore of her personal thoughts. He must have been wrong because she flipped to one last section and handed it back to him

"This one is the most important for you to read, I think" Beth whispered. Her face looked a little red and she began chewing her lip.

Sometimes I miss being close with my sister. I shouldn't have held her accountable for looking for me. Sasha told me they found the bus and that it was destroyed. It makes sense not to look for me when she last saw me with the bus. I miss being able to tell her anything. I remember her face when she first came home from school and heard the song I wrote for her in a talent show. I miss hearing about how happy Glenn makes her. But mostly, I miss being able to tell my sister everything because I think I've found someone that makes me just as happy as Glenn makes her. I used to think love was about showing everyone how perfect your other half was. I think now, I'd rather keep my love to myself. Not in the sense that I'm embarrassed by it, but because I'm selfish and I just want to keep it for myself. The question is how do I tell my best friend, sometimes my only friend I think, that I love him? I can't imagine just walking up to Daryl and confessing. It'd probably come off wrong or weird because of my nerves. How do I tell him he makes the end of the world one of the best-case scenarios to happen to me without sounding crazy?

Daryl couldn't help but reread the passage over and over again. It never changed. He couldn't even name half of the emotions hitting his chest. Though, when he looked over to Beth he could tell his hesitation to say anything came off closer to rejection than how he was actually feeling. Daryl tried to hold Beth's gaze and could only hope his eyes could communicate his thoughts like at the funeral home. Beth's face lit up with the look and he knew she understood what he was thinking. They didn't need words; they just needed each other. Beth leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't anything wild. Just the quickest touch of their lips, but it cemented everything for them. It made whatever this was real.

The next evening the entire group had surrounded by the fire. Daryl sat just a little bit closer to Beth. They had decided to keep whatever was growing between them to themselves. For a group who shared everything this little secret was something for them to cherish. Daryl tried to focus on the conversation going around him instead of discreetly looking at Beth. He stiffened when Eugene mentioned that Maggie had told him Beth used to write her own songs and could sing well. It was obvious he had wanted her to sing. Daryl wasn't sure if she would be ready to sing after what he read last night, but he did tell her last night he wanted to hear the song she wrote about Maggie.

"Sure, I'll sing a song I wrote for Maggie when she came home from college if that's all right with her," Beth looked over for Maggie's approval. They were still in the process of patching things up. Maggie beamed when Beth mentioned the song. Clearly, it meant the world to her that her sister had wrote the song for her. Beth gave a small smile to her sister and began her song.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself?

na na na na na na na na na na na na na

And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall from a shooting star?  
Fall from a shooting star?  
Na na na na na na na na na  
And were you lonely looking for yourself out there?

Everyone was impressed and touched with the song that Beth had just performed. Daryl might have been biased, but he wasn't sure he had ever heard anything better. Clearly, this girl had loved her sister. The rest of dinner seemed to go smoothly as everyone laughed and joked. Beth's singing had been sorely missed and had been taken as a sign she was beginning to feel like their old Beth. Daryl could only hope for the rest of the evening to continue this positive path. That thought came to a screeching halt when Maggie started pestering Beth about what occurred when she was missing.

Beth stiffened, but she eventually relented. She realized her sister was only pushing because she didn't know any other way to help. Maggie had always been headstrong and once she decided she was going to help there was no stopping her.

Daryl listened to the words he had read for himself last night. He already knew the parts that she struggled with admitting. Almost like a reflex he gave her knee a quick squeeze. The little gesture was supposed to encourage her to go on and it was only for her. But Daryl knew it was a little for himself. To anchor her to him so he didn't lose her to her sadness. Daryl had long ago sworn to protect and watch over her because he failed her, but now that vow was made because he wasn't sure he could live without her. Daryl felt himself smile because he had realized that he just might be in love with little Beth Greene and it was a damn good feeling.


End file.
